


Ton foulard.

by OhStancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStancy/pseuds/OhStancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a foiré, et ça, sur toute la ligne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton foulard.

J'ai souri. Pas d'un sourire joyeux ou plein de bonheur. Non, un sourire triste, nostalgique et mélancolique. J'ai souvent lu que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Les miens reflètent tout ce que j'ai perdu. C'est un trou béant dans ma poitrine, un couteau qui me taillade le corps. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que tout est de ma faute. Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même, je ne peux demander à personne de venir sécher mes larmes la nuit.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
J'aurais dû t'arrêter.  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai souri devant cette photo de toi. Ce putain de souvenir a été pris au mariage de ma mère. Les souvenirs ont afflué dans ma tête et j'ai failli m'effondrer. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'arrive à tenir debout, à vivre. Au mariage, lorsque j'ai aperçu ton accoutrement, j'en ai presque ri. Et puis... J'ai eu envie que tu me serres dans tes bras, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Tu étais affreusement séduisant avec ton chapeau noir, où tes boucles, toujours plus longues tombaient sur tes épaules, ton foulard juste posé pour l'effet, ta chemise ouverte qui laissait voir la peau de ton torse. J'aurais voulu passer mes doigts dessus, couvrir ta peau de baisers. Et au lieu de cela ? Je t'ai superbement ignoré. Toi, tu essayais coûte que coûte d'attirer mon attention, avec ta chemise et ton sourire. En vain. L'alliance de ma mère avec son mari représentait beaucoup pour toi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et ce jour-là, j'étais au maximum de ma connerie. J'ai paradé avec mes Rayban et mon costume, j'ai joué au mannequin et toi, toi, tu m'attendais. Je ne suis jamais venu. J'ai continué ma comédie avec Eleanor, poussant le vice jusqu'au bout, te poussant toi, à bout. 

J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
J'aurais dû t'arrêter.  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai foiré, pas vrai ? J'ai merdé. Quatre ans que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, deux ans que je t'ignore et que je joue les indifférents. Le pire dans tout cela ? C'est que je m'y suis habitué. Je me suis habitué à ce putain de jeu de rôle et à ce putain de monde où tu n'existais pas. Harry Styles ? Je ne connais pas. J'ai joué au con. Et toi ? Toi, tu étais toujours là. Tu étais à mes côtés quand ça n'allait pas et je m'accrochais à toi pour mieux te rejeter par la suite. Une vraie ordure. Tu n'as jamais bronché. Je voyais bien au fond de tes yeux que je te blessais parfois, mais tu ne disais rien. Jamais.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain ? T'avais le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, me frapper, me griffer, hurler, me dire que je n'étais qu'un connard fini, un salopard. Mais t'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner, pas de cette façon. Tu sais pourquoi ? La culpabilité me ronge les entrailles, c'est de ma faute si tu es parti. Tu as espéré pendant quatre ans et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. J'aimais ça, à vrai dire. Me sentir désiré. C'était plaisant. Mais si j'avais su, si j'avais su où cela te mènerais, toi et tes beaux yeux, j'aurais arrêté de jouer au con. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu avais encore toute la vie devant toi. Ton sourire n'avait pas le droit de s'effacer, tes yeux rieurs ne devaient pas se fermer. 

La seule chose que l'on ait retrouvé de toi, c'est ton foulard. En haut de cette falaise. Pourquoi Harry ? J'aurais dû sauter avec toi, parce que je ne peux plus vivre là où tu n'es plus. Je t'aime bon dieu. Tu comprends ça ? Je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

Depuis qu'il a perdu son odeur, je porte ton foulard tous les jours. Avant, je le humai chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion même si ça me brisait un peu plus. J'arrivais à me remémorer l'odeur de ta peau et de ta bouche, tes caresses sur mon corps et ta peau contre la mienne. Maintenant ? J'ai presque oublié le son de ta voix, la chaleur de ton regard et la mélodie de ton rire. Reviens-moi...

Quand une musique que tu aimais passe à la radio, je coupe directement le son. Lorsque je me promène dans un lieu où nous avions l'habitude d'aller ensemble, je fonds en larme. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

J'ai dû faire des photocopies de la première lettre que tu m'as écrite, parce que l'encre s'effaçait et le papier s'effritait. J'ai racheté ton parfum en plusieurs exemplaires pour être sur d'en avoir. J'en vaporise dans ma chambre lorsque je me sens mal. Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression pendant quelques secondes que tu es là, que je suis dans tes bras. 

Tout ce qu'il me reste est un lot de souvenirs auxquels je m'accroche, mais qui finiront par s'envoler. J'ai tellement peur d'oublier ton visage, mais je refuse de m'aider d'une photo pour me le rappeler. 

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Une loque qui vient sur ta tombe tous les jours et qui parle à une putain de pierre tombale. Je t'aime Harry, reviens-moi je t'en prie.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est très court, comme à mon habitude.  
> Je trouve cet OS particulièrement nul, mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire.  
> J'espère qu'il vous à plu un minimum, bises.  
> C.


End file.
